Loser
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: [Mini-serie/AU] Porque cada vez que a Lucy la molestaban y la lastimaban, siempre en su pupitre aparecía una muñeca y una pequeña notita. Haciéndola sonreír y no rendirse.
1. Inicio: 1

No era novedad el siempre ser molestada, golpeada o catalogada como _'rarita'_ , por su fanatismo con las muñecas.

[1]

No era su culpa el que no compartiese los mismos gustos que los otros.

Soltó un suspiro, cansada. Lo bueno, es que ya no había nadie en su salón por lo que solo iría por sus cosas y rápidamente iría a casa.

A casa, sola... llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Pero al ir por sus cosas, nunca espero encontrarse con aquello... algo que quizás, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

En su pupitre había una hermosa muñeca junto con una pequeña nota, curiosa tomo la nota.

 _"No dejes que sus comentarios te afecten, eres especial Montgomery._

 _Atte. Anónimo."_

Lucy guardo la nota en su mochila y abrazo a la muñeca, con delicadeza. Sea quien sea la persona que le haya dejado aquello, la había hecho feliz.

Se fue de ahí, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ojala y no fuese la última que recibía.


	2. Encuentro: 2

[2]

Esta vez le habían hecho la maldad de tirarle sus materiales bajo la lluvia, haciendo que estas se llenasen de lodo.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de la impotencia, tristeza.

Y estaba por recoger sus cosas, cuando se percato de que un joven de cabellos naranjas recogía sus cosas sin importarle el que estuvieran llenas de lodo.

¿Por que recogía sus cosas? ¿Para molestarla? ¿Para eso?

-Toma.

No se había dado cuenta de que el peli-naranja ya había terminado de recoger sus cosas y le entregaba su mochila.

Le miro entre confusión y leve molestia. El oji-verde se percato de ello.

-Están todas tus cosas ahí, en serio.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- no podía evitarlo, aquello solo era un mecanismo de defensa.- ¿Quién eres?

El Twain sonrió levemente.

-No te lo puedo decir, al menos, no por ahora. Y será mejor que entres, ¿O querrás disfrutar de la lluvia, Montgomery?- bromeo, dirigiéndose al interior del plantel.

 **...**

Al final decidió hacerle caso al chico al cual, no volvió a ver cuando entro al plantel. ¿Quién se creía él? ¿El mejor de los mejores?

- _Idiota._ \- bufo, acordándose de como se burlo de ella, aunque no fue como lo hacían todos sus compañeros.

 _¿Acaso el estaba bromeando con ella?_

Por mera curiosidad comenzó a revisar su mochila, quería estar el 100% segura de que todas sus cosas estuviesen ahí.

Pero entonces algo. Había una muñeca junto a una nota, como aquella vez.

 _"Le di una que otra paliza a tus agresores, lo cual fue divertido. Noquear a 5 personas en 5 minutos, es algo que apuntare en mi libro de récords._

 _No estás sola, Montgomery._

 _Atte. Anónimo."_

El alivio y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, ¿Quién era aquel "anónimo" que la ayudaba?

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

 _Si alguien aquí se esta preguntando ¿Por qué a Lucy la maltratan? Es simple, se podría decir que hace un pequeño guiño al pasado de ella y pues... se me vino la idea a la mente y, me dije que no la dejaría pasar._

 _Es por eso que ustedes leen esta historia a la contribución del Lucy x Mark._


	3. La invitación: 3

[3]

Las notitas y las muñecas llegaban constantemente, animándola en que todo estaría bien. Aunque también, se le había estado apareciendo aquel peli-naranjo de la otra vez.

La molestaba pero no de una mala manera, sostenía pequeñas conversaciones antes de entrar a clases y le hacía compañía a veces.

Había veces en las que se preguntaba si el podría ser aquel _"Anónimo"_ , pero siempre terminaba desechándola por alguna razón.

En esos días había conocido a Atsushi o como ella le decía, _"gatito"_. No pasaban de algo mas, solo eran simples conocidos o amigos.

Lo decía por el simple hecho de que el, ya tenía novia. Y admitía que Kyouka Izumi, era muy bonita.

Le entraba envidia cuando los veía juntos. Ella deseaba algo como lo que tenían, como lo que Atsushi y Kyouka tenían.

-¿Acaso te gusta él? Yo digo que está muy fuera de tu alcance.

Se volteo, era aquel peli-naranja de siempre. Le miro mal.

-No me gusta el _"gatito"_... Es solo que, me gustaría tener algo como lo que tiene.

-¿Novia? Vaya, y yo pensé que-

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Lo que quiero es un novio!- admitió, con las mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza.

-Umm... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?


End file.
